One Reason
by IznigZigzun
Summary: Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kibum ,Mantan kekasih nya sewaktu smp yang juga merupakan professor muda yang mengajar di universitasnya. Kyuhyun teryata terpilih menjadi asisten dosen untuk kibum, 'bagaimana cara kyuhyun melarikan diri lagi dari kibum.' Pertemuan yang di sengaja ? atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka ? Satu rasa ini tak pernah beda, masih tetap sama.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kibum. Mantan kekasih nya sewaktu smp yang juga merupakan professor muda berbakat yang mengajar di universitasnya. Kyuhyun teryata juga terpilih menjadi asisten dosen dan asisten pribadi untuk kibum, 'bagaimana cara kyuhyun melarikan diri lagi dari kim bum ? ' .

Pertemuan yang di sengaja ? atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka ?

Satu rasa ini tak pernah beda, masih tetap sama untukmu.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning1 : Typo dimana-mana, bahasanya gaje. Yaoi || boys Love

Warning2 : do not copy this ff without permission, this story is mine.

Rate : T ( agak nyerempet M :v )

Chapter : 1/?

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

Another cash : siwon,yesung,donghae,heechul.

**One Reasons.**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

Kyuhyun POV

Aku merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menyentuh kulitku ketika kudengar seseorang membuka korden.

SRTTTTTTT. Perlahan ku buka kedua mata, tapi gelap.

"arrgggggh .." ku rasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh bagian tubuhku ketika aku coba untuk mengerakan badan. Mataku tertutup oleh kain hitam pekat, Tangan ku terbogrol , kaki ku terikat, belum lagi sakit yang luar biasa di daerah bawahku.

'apa yang terjadi, Aku dimana Sekarang' batinku berkecamuh.

Ketika aku mulai menyerah dan tak melakukan gerakan apapun, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat.

"Siapa itu ?" tak ada sautan apapun.

"Siapa ? " aku berteriak sekali lagi, namun tetap sama.

"Jebal.. Lepaskan Aku, Jangan Bunuh aku, keluarga ku pasti cemas. Jebal." aku merasakan sentuhan tangan mengapus tangisan dari pipiku. Perlahan dan lembut, lalu beralih mengusap rambutku.

_Sentuhan ini, aku mengingatnya sekarang._

Autor POV

Seorang laki-laki yang berusia 26 tahun masuk kedalam ruang kepala laboraterium computer di damping'i oleh salah seorang dosen algoritma dan pemprograman.

"Profesor Kim, silahkan masuk." Mempersilahkan professor muda yang berada di sampingnya untuk masuk.

"akg, jangan memanggil saya begitu,panggil nama saja seperti biasa, saya bahkan masih berusia 26 tahun tepat bulan ini" ucap kim kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Ne." ucap dosen algoritma yang bernama yesung itu. Kibum dan yesung sudah berteman sejak kecil, mungkin karena mereka bertetangga, walaupun Usia mereka terpaut 10 tahun. Mereka berteman dengan baik meskipun mereka tinggal di Negara berbeda, ya itu di karenakan yesung lebih memilih pindah ke jepang saat ia masuk junior highschool

Hingga ia menyelesaikan program S3 NYA di jepang.

"Silahkan duduk Prof Kim Kibum ssi , senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda. Perkenalkan Saya cho siwon kepala laboraterium universitas ini." Mengulurkan tangan pada kibum

"Saya Kim Kibum, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Mr Siwon-ssi." Membalas uluran tangan siwon.

"silahkan duduk, prof kim, mr. yesung."

"Ne, sangsonim"

"sebenarnya saya masih penasaran kenapa anda lebih memilih melakukan riset di sini di bandingan menerima tawaan dari hardvard university ?" yesung tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan atasanya nya itu.

"saya ingin mengabdikan penelitian saya untuk Negara saya, bukan untuk Negara lain sangsonim." Yesung tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"gwecana mr yesung ?" Tanya Cho siwon, yang di ikuti oleh lirikan tajam dari kibum.

"tidak apa2, sangsonim." Tertunduk sambil menahan tawa.

"kalau begitu untuk membantu penelitian anda di sini …" siwon menyodorkan beberapa document yang berisi nama asisten-asisten dosen pada kibum. Terlihat bahagia sekali ketika kibum membaca daftar nama asisten-assiten beserta keahlian mereka yang di berikan oleh cho siwon.

"akg… saya memilih kyuhyun." Tersenyum , bahkan yesung pun tahu bahwa kimbum sedang menyeringai.

"kenapa anda memilih kyuhyun ? apakah ada alasan khusus ?, kyuhyun memang menyukai pemprograman tapi basic yang ia sukai adalah pemprograman web, untuk pemprograman bahasa c ,c++ ,java ia tidak begitu menguasai " kyuhyun meneguk minuman yang baru saja di hidangkan oleh salah satu karyawan.

"yang saya butuhkan adalah pemprograman web saat ini. Kyuhyun dari daftar ini tertulis menguasai php, ajax, flash dan juga beberapa aplikasi multimedia. Dia bisa sangat membantu saya, saya pastikan itu"

'CIIIHH , alibi' batin yesung.

"ara, baiklah mari saya antar menuju ruangan anda" siwon berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"akg, sangsonim " siwon menghentikan langkahnya ketika kibum memanggilnya.

"iya. Ada apa ?" kimbum menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"bisa tolong antar saya berkeliling ruang laboraterium terlebih dahulu ? , saya ingin berkenalan dengan para assisten dosen dan laboranya." Pinta kyuhyun.

"itu ide yang bagus prof kim kibum" ucap yesung yang mengerti maksud terselubung dari kibum.

"baiklah. Mari ikuti saya."

Yesung POV on

Aku benar-benar pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kyuhyun nanti ketika bertemu dengan kibum, bukanya aku tak tau hubungan apa yang mereka miliki sebelum ini. Sudah seluruh lab kami kunjungi, aku cukup lega tidak melihat kyuhyun di seluruh penjuru lab tadi.

'syukurlah' aku menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Kulirik kibum disebelahku, dia Nampak kecewa tidak menemukan belahan jiwanya itu.

Yesung POV off

Autor POV

Siwon dan yesung mengantar kimbum berkenalan dengan para asisten dan laboran, dari lab A hingga lab Hw. Sudah seluruh penghuni lab di perkenalkan kepada kimbum, kecuali satu namja _Kyuhyun. _Kyuhyun menghilang bagai di telan badai *drama dikit :v* padahal biasanya dia selalu stand by di lab, tapi ini .. ?  
>mulai dari lab pemprograman aplikasi desktop, pemprogram web, dasar pemprograman , multimedia dan jaringan hasilnya nihil sama sekali tak tercium keberadaanya.<p>

"Donghae, kemari sebentar." Panggil siwon pada salah seorang laboran lab jaringan yang tengah mengkrimping kabel lan.

"iya, sangsonim." Donghae Menghampiri siwon.

"kyuhyun sakit hari ini, aku tak melihatnya berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru lab ?"

"eeee… evil sakit ? eeee .. benarkah ? eeee.. aku baru tau. Kukukuku" yesung merebut lalu memukul kepala donghae menggunakan tester jaringan yang sedang di bawanya.

"yak. Mr yesung, sakit" donghae mengelus rambutnya.

"aish, bisakah kalian melanjutkan bermesraan kalian di rumah saja ?" pipi yesung terlihat memerah mendengar ucapan siwon. Ya, memang yesung memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu mahasiswa nya itu yang juga merupakan laboran salah satu lab jaringan di universitas ini.

"ne, sangsonim."ucap donghae tak tau malu, di ikuti cekikikan kyuhyun dan siwon yang membahana. Sekarang jika berada di peristiwa seperti ini, sudah jelaskan siapa seme nya ?

"si evil itu tidak sakit sangsonim, dia ada di tangga darurat belakang dengan heechul." Lanjut donghae.

Siwon POV on

Kami berjalan menuju tangga darurat yang berada di belakang lab, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan professor muda ini begitu terobsesi sekali sepertinya ingin di perkenalkan dengan kyuhyun, akg mungkin karna si evil satu ini yang akan menjadi partner nya nanti jadi prof kim amat ingin berjumpa denganya.

siwon membuka pintu yang menuju tangga darurat. "Annyonghaseo kyuhyun-ah, heechul-ah"

"Annyong, Mr Siwon-ssi" tanpa menoleh kepada pemilik suara yang tadi menyapa mereka. Suara sang sangsonim sudah begitu mereka hafal, iya karena mereka sering terkena marah sang sangsonim, Kyuhyun dan Heechul lebih memilih focus pada battle dota mereka.

"mau kena SP ke 3 ?"aku tersenyum sumpringah.

"ANI," ucap mereka serempak, kedua penggila dota itu menatap horror sang ketua laboraterium.

"Kyuhyun, mulai besok kamu bertugas menjadi assisten dari professor kim. Mulai dari asisten untuk kegiatan mengajar hingga asisten pribadi untuk penelitianya."

"Ne, sangsonim. Prof kim itu professor muda yang kuliah di jepang itukan ? aku dengar dia sangat hebat, tapi entahlah aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya."

"gimana kamu tau dia hebat kalo kamu sendiri belum pernah liat mukanya hyun ? heechul mencubit pipi kyuhyun.

"EHEM .." aku merasa marah melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahku barusan.

"aku mendengar asisten-asisten wanita bergosip membicarakan nya berkali-kali." Kyuhyun menglog-out dotanya.

"yak, snow white kenapa kau mengeluarkan akun mu, lihat ini kangin yang menang kan." Jitakan heechul tepat di kepala kyuhyun.

"I'm sorry hyung, I am wan't di PEEEE CCAAAA T." ucap kyuhyun melengking 7 oktaf.

Aku hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah si evil ini.

"Prof Kim, masuklah .. ini heechul ,dan yang satu ini kyuhyun dia yang akan menjadi assiten anda selama mengajar di sini ," aku bisa melihat kyuhyun terlihat pucat pasi ketika aku memanggil prof kim memasuki ruang di tangga darurat ini.

'Apa ada yang salah ?'

TO BE CONTINUE ?

**Perkenalkan saya NaiHyun, autor baru.**

**Salam kenal, semoga pada suka sama ff ini.**

**FF pertama dan pengen banget di chapteriin, sekalipun gak ada yang mau baca tetep bakal di bikin. Semangat gaje karna lagi sepi tugas kuliah.**

**Make a review oke. Di tunggu.**

**Pye-pye di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kibum. Mantan kekasih nya sewaktu smp yang juga merupakan professor muda berbakat yang mengajar di universitasnya. Kyuhyun teryata juga terpilih menjadi asisten dosen dan asisten pribadi untuk kibum, 'bagaimana cara kyuhyun melarikan diri lagi dari kibum ? ' .

Pertemuan yang di sengaja ? atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka ?

Satu rasa ini tak pernah beda, masih tetap sama untukmu.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning1 : Typo dimana-mana, bahasanya gaje dan campur-campur. Yaoi. Lebih banyak dama pada chapter kali ini.

Warning2 : do not copy this ff without permission, this story is mine.

Rate : T ( agak nyerempet M :v )

Chapter : 2/?

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

Another cash : personil Superjunior. Hyorin(sistar)

**One Reasons.**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

**Siwon POV on**

_aku bisa melihat kyuhyun terlihat pucat pasi ketika aku memanggil prof kim memasuki ruang di tangga darurat ini._

_'__Apa ada yang salah ?'_

"perkenalkan saya kibum, mohon bantuannya selama saya mengajar disini" ucap kimbum sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tanpa membalas uluran tangan kibum, mata kyuhyun menatap tajam professor muda tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut heechul pun mengerutkan dahinya, tiba-tiba heechul berceloteh,

"kyunnie .. kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" kata heechul tanpa dosa. Yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"kenapa ada yang salah ?" ucap heechul ketika semua orang menatap horror dirinya, termasuk kyuhyun. Terkadang heechul tidak menyaring segala ucapan yang akan dia keluarkan. Ingatkan kyuhyun untuk membalas perbuatan hyungnya nanti. Iya nanti ketika suasana hati nya sudah tenang.

**Siwon END POV**

**Autor POV ON**

Kibum terlihat dingin ketika mendengar ucapan dari heechul. Tak memperlihatkan sedikitpun ekspresi,

'aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia sedang gembira di dalam hati' batin yesung.

"hahaha .. aku baru tau kalo kau teryata bisa jatuh cinta kyu, lalu bagaimana dengan PSP mu, dotamu juga bagaimana ?, mau kamu selingkuhin ?" tanya siwon.

"ANI sangsonim, aku hanya terkejut, wajah proff kim sama dengan wajah teman saya dulu." Sanggah kyuhyun.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya lagi, perasaanya mengatakan bahwa saat ini kyuhyun sedang berbohong. Entahlah tapi ekpresi wajah dari kyuhyun dan prof di depanya itu terlihat menyambung, kyuhyun yang sepertinya terlihat amat tidak menyukai pertemuan ini, sedangkan sang prof terlihat seperti menemukan sesuatu ketika menatap kyuhyun.

'Mereka pernah saling kenal , tapi bagaimana bisa ?' batin heechul.

"prof kim, maafkan saya karna tidak sopan. Saya kyuhyun mohon bantuanya juga." Kyuhyun menjabat uluran tangan kibum sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Setidaknya ia berharap agar heechul maupun siwon dan yesung tidak terlalu curiga dengan tingkah lakunya tadi pada kibum.

Tapi Saat ini pun semua orang menaruh curiga ,Wajah dan ekspresi kyuhyun tak ada bedanya dengan kibum, walaupun ketika berjabat tangan tadi kyuhyun sempat tersenyum, namun senyumnya itu terlihat di paksakan.

"tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau sangat merindukan teman mu itu maka dari itu kau seperti melihat bayangan wajahnya seperti wajahku kyuhyun-ssi" kibum menekankan suara ketika menyebut nama kyuhyun.

"ANI, prof kim, saya tidak merindukanya, saya malah tidak ingin bertemu denganya lagi." Jelas kyuhyun.

"akg begitu, saya paham."

'bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu, tapi malah muncul di hadapanku sekarang' geram kyuhyun dalam hati.

"kyuhyun bisakah saya minta nomor mu ?"

"maafkan saya professor, saya hanya punya satu nomor ponsel jika anda minta lalu saya pakai apa ?" siwon sontak menjitak kepala kyuhyun ketika kyuhyun selesai bicara.

"kyuhyun, bersikaplah sopan. Jangan terlau banyak bercanda" tegas siwon.

"kasih aja sp 3 sangsonim kekekekeke banyak tingkah sih" usul heechul, yang di ikuti aura horror dari kyuhyun ketika menatap hyungnya tersebut. Yang membuat semua orang sontak tertawa.

"bukankah kau juga suka banyak tingkah hyung" dengan sigap kyuhyun menjitak heechul tanpa perlawanan.

"aduh .. sakit kyu" geram heechul.

"kalau begitu, pinjamkan saja nomor mu padaku kyu" kata kibum.

kyuhyun tak tau bagaimana lagi cara nya untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Memberikan nomor hp nya pada kibum, sama saja dengan memberi ruang bagi kibum untuk mendekaat padanya. Tapi bagaimana cara menolak untuk memberikan nomer ponselnya ?

'arggghh .. susah payah aku menghindarinya selama 6 tahun ini, kenapa malah harus bertemu lagi denganya saat ini' batin kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun apakah kau baik-baik saja" yesung bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"Ne, sangsonim."

"proff kim, berikan ponsel anda " kibum memberikan ponselnya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat wallpaper pada ponsel kibum. Ada rasa sakit ketika melihat wallpaper tersebut, kibum tersenym penuh arti melihat ekspresi yang baru saja di perlihatkan oleh kyuhyun.

" ini prof kim .." kyuhyun memberikan ponsel kibum pada yang punya.

"oke, jika ada sesuatu yang penting saya akan meneleponmu."

"mian , tolong sms saja, saya tidak terlalu suka menerima panggilan telepon, proff kim."

"baiklah."

**Autor POV OFF.**

-  
><strong>Flasback ON<strong>

Hari minggu yang cerah, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan bukan?. Tapi untuk kyuhyun ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan sekaligus menyelesaikan semua prnya. Heh heh heh

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan umum di dekat sekolahnya. Hari ini ia ada janji untuk belajar bersama dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"kyunnie," panggil seorang yeoja cantik bernama Hyorin. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan seketika yeoja tersebut memeluknya.

"akg iorie, lepaskan. Orang-orang sedang melihat ke arah kita."

"aku tak peduli oppa, kau tau aku sangat merindukan mu, sangat dan sangat." Hyorin mengecup bibir kyuhyun.

"bibir mu manis sekali oppa" ucap hyorin tanpa melepaskan pelukanya dari kyuhyun.

"hyorin, apa yang kau lakukan, kau tau bagaimana possivenya kibum padaku, jika ia melihat ini dia bisa membunuhku." Kyuhyun mendorong hyorin menjauh darinya.

"biarkan saja, biar dia memutuskan mu. Lalu kau bisa kembali berpacaran denganku kan. " kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan mantan pacar nya itu, dulu nya ia dan hyorin memang pernah berpacaran kurang lebih seminggu, ya memang hanya seminggu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan hyorin seminggu setelah mereka berpacaran, itu semua karena ia mulai jatuh cinta pada kibum. Sedangkan pada hyorin ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun. Sungguh ironi memutuskan seorang yeoja cantik dan popular hanya untuk namja yang dingin dan jarang bergaul. Tapi kibum memiliki kelebihan tersendiri bagi kyuhyun.

"Hyorin hentikan semua ini." Pinta kyuhyun.

Hyorin memang tahu bahwa kyuhyun tak mencintainya, namun ia terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati kyuhyun. Berulang kali kyuhyun menolaknya pun ia tak peduli, sekalipun pacar baru kyuhyun yang juga merupakan tetangganya itupun terlihat menyeramkan, hyorin tetap tak peduli. Walaupun hyorin tahu bagaimana possivenya seorang kibum. Bukankah cinta itu harus di perjuangkan ?

"tidak mau oppa, kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu bukan, apa dia lebih seksi dari ku ? itu tidak mungkin kan. Dia kan namja" hyorin cemberut.

"lalu kalo dia namja memangnya kenapa ?"

"kalian tidak seharusnya saling mencintai bukan. Lagi pula dia 8 tahun lebih tua dari mu bukan"

"lalu ?"

"putuskan dia, dan kembali padaku."

"aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya."

"aku tidak menyangka kibum hyung teryata seorang pedofil"

"pedofil ? apa yang kau bicarakan iroie ?" kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan segala pemikiran kekanakaan hyorin. Tapi jika ia menganggap hyorin itu kekanakan lalu dia apa ? bukankah mereka seumuran ?.

"tentu saja kibum hyung itu PEDOFIL dia kan sekarang berumur 20 tahun , sedangkan kau itu baru 12 tahun, dan dia itu sudah menginjak semester 5 dan kau itu oppa baru kelas 1 smp " tegas hyorin.

"umur itu bukanlah pembatas untuk kita mencintai seseorang" hyorin hampir kehabisan akal, tapi di sudut yang berbeda hyorin bisa melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang sangat familiar.

'kibum hyung.' batin Hyorin sambil tersenyum, ia punya ide yang bagus.

'setelah ini kau harus putus denganya oppa' batin hyorin.

"baiklah, aku menyerah hari ini tapi … "

"tapi apa iroie ?" kyuhyun mencubit pipi hyorin.

"oppa peluk aku dua menit ya ? ya ya ya ?"pinta hyorin.

Kyuhyun memeluk hyorin begitu erat, bahkan banyak orang yang berjalan melewati mereka pun tak mereka pedulikan lagi.

"oppa jawab apapun yang akan ku tanyakan kali ini oke" hyorin semakin melekatkan pelukannya.

"Ne …"

"apakah kalian sudah pernah berhubungan badan ?" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya dari hyorin dengan halus.

"belum, dia sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku."

"benarkah ? syukurlah kalo begitu." Hyorin melihat arah jam tanganya.

"aku sudah terlambat les, oppa aku berangkat dulu ne." hyorin mengecup bibir kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia melambaikan tangan dan memasuki mobilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun mungkin tak mencintainya sebagai kekasih, tapi ia sangat menyanyangi hyorin sebagai teman dan ia sudah menggap hyorin sebagai adiknya sendiri.

-  
>di dalam mobil.<p>

"ke cronie mall ne, ahjusshi." Hyorin memberi perintah pada supirnya.

"bukankah anda seharusnya mengikuti bimbingan belajar nonna ?"

"aku malas, dan tidak berminat , aku ingin jalan-jalan." Tanpa menjawab ucapan dari hyorin sang supir langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju mall.

'oppa maaf kan aku mungkin hari ini kau akan tersiksa, setelah melihat kejadian tadi kibum hyung pasti berusaha untuk mendapatkan mu seutuhnya'

Hyorin tahu dengan pasti kelakuan tetangga nya itu, mungkin karna mereka selalu bersama bahkan sejak hyorin masih balita. Sebenarnya ia juga menyayangi kibum sebagai hyungnya tentu saja, tapi hyorin lebih menyanyangi kyuhyun,

'saranghae kyunnie'

-

setelah di lihat mobil hyorin tak terlihat kyuhyun berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Di sebuah sudut kyuhyun melihat kibum sedang sibuk membaca bukunya.

'dasar bumie ..' kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat kibum. Sudah bisa di tebak bukan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

Kibum merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekat padanya lalu sebuah pelukan di lehernya.

'KYUHYUN..' kibum tak perluh berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah memeluknya.

"bumie aku merindukan mu." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merajuk.

"kyu.. lihatlah sekitarmu, banyak mata yang sekarang melihat kita."

"akg, mereka hanya akan berfikir bahwa sekarang ada seorang adik yang sedang merindukan kakaknya."

"benarkah begitu ?" kibum menutup novel s. holmes yang sedang ia baca. Kibum mulai merasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya terlebih setelah melihat kyuhyun dan hyorin tadi.

"tentu saja."

"ayo kita mulai belajar."

"aye , ser" kyuhyun meniru suara happy (fairy tale)

Kyuhyun membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku prnya, hari ini dia harus menyelesaikan semua prnya. Pokonya harus, jadi nanti malam dia bisa lanjut bermain dota. Malam ini ada kejuaraan dota seregional kotanya.

'fighting kyu' kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"kyu .."

"iya hyung "

"bagaimana kalo kita belajar di rumah ku saja."

"kenapa ?, bukankah hyung lebih suka belajar di sini."

"aku lupa membawa buku catatan rumusku, aku agak lupa dengan beberapa rumus fisika ini." Kata kibum ketika membaca soal – soal pr kyuhyun.

"baiklah. Jja"

Kibum tersenyum, sepertinya rencana yang baru saja ia susun akan berjalan lancar. Kyuhyun membereskan buku-bukunya kembali ke dalam tas dan setelah itu mereka berdua pergi berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

**Flasback OFF**

**Autor Pov ON**

Heechul duduk termenung di dalam lab. Biasanya ia akan lebih memilih untuk bermain dota, terlebih setelah kekalahanya tadi, semua ini gara-gara kyuhyun.

"apa mereka pernah memiliki hubungan, mungkinkah kyuhyun itu mantan pacar prof kim " heechul bermonolog.

"tapi bukankah kyuhyun bilang belum pernah pacaran seumur hidupnya .."

"dia itukan jomblo ngenes"

"walaupun banyak yeoja maupun namja yang menyukainya tapi ia menolak mereka."

"tapi aku benar-benar yakin dengan tatapan mata kyuhyun dan prof kim tadi, yang satu seperti melihat hantu, yang satu seperti menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya."

Drrrrrttt. Ponsel heechul bergetar. Satu message diterima.

_Hyorin commanted in a post you tagged_

_Kyunnnie oppa annyong, sudah 4 tahun tak bertemu ne , wajahmu terlihat tambah tampan ….._

"tampan ? kyuhyun itu manis tahu." Heechul mengerutkan dahinya.

"eh 4 tahun tak bertemu, siapa yeoja ini ? " heechul dengan sigap membuka akun facebook miliknya.

"yeoja ini pernah berpacaran dengan kyuhyun." Heechul membaca timeline dan bioodata hyorin dengan teliti, membaca aktivitas maupun status yeoja ini.

"dugaanku benar" heechul berhenti pada salah satu status hyorin 7 tahun yang lalu.

**Autor POV OFF**

TO BE CONTINUE…

**Make a riview ok.**

Makasih buat yang udah riview, walaupun cuman beberapa tapi nai seneng banget bacanya.

saya sebenernya binggung balesnya, bukan _kata_ tapi _bales riviewnya_. Ngerti gak ?  
><span>nai binggung gunaiin ffn.<span>

Kekekeke :D

Chapter kali ini udah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya kan ?. **2001 words**

Nai juga udah ngusahaiin biar gak terlalu banyak ketuker penyebutan nama. (udah di baca ulang)

Tapi kalo typo masih tetep ada kok fufufufu XD

See u next chapter ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kibum. Mantan kekasih nya sewaktu smp yang juga merupakan professor muda berbakat yang mengajar di universitasnya. Kyuhyun teryata juga terpilih menjadi asisten dosen dan asisten pribadi untuk kibum, 'bagaimana cara kyuhyun melarikan diri lagi dari kim bum ? ' .

Pertemuan yang di sengaja ? atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka ?

Satu rasa ini tak pernah beda, masih tetap sama untukmu.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning1 : Typo , bahasanya campur campur , YAOI, NC.

Warning2 : do not copy this ff without permission, this story is mine.

Rate : M

Chapter : 3/?

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

Another cash : personil Superjunior.

**One Reasons.**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

_Aku masih merindukan mu, aku masih menggginkan mu_

_Kadang aku tak mengerti, _

_Apa yang aku mau._

_Kenapa aku harus pergi menjauh darimu, jika hatiku masih mencintaimu ?_

_Apa aku membencimu karna kesalahan yang kau lakukan padaku dimalam itu ?_

_Jika iya, mengapa aku merindukan sentuhanmu itu ?_

_~Naihyun 00.21 wib 8.12.2014~_

**KYUHYUN POV ON**

Semester ini adalah semester ke 5 ku kuliah di universitas SEOUL. Semester ke 3 menjadi asisten dosen di laboraterium computer, dan semester ini sepertinya akan menjadi semester neraka untuk ku.

Kenapa ?

Karna aku akan melihat wajahnya setiap hari. Dan aku harus senantiasa ada di dekatnya.

Pertemuanku dengan kibum tadi membuatku terus menerus memikirkan lelaki itu. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan ketika ia memakai kaca mata, bahkan aku masih ingat itu adalah kacamata yang ia sering gunakan dulu.

"apa min matanya tidak bertambah selama 6 tahun ini"

"bagaimana mungkin bisa ?"

Drrrttt… aku merasakan getaran ponselku bergetar.

**_From : …66267_**

_Kyuhyun tolong kirimkan alamat emailmu segera, aku akan mengirimkan materi kuliah ku yang kau asisten'i._

_Kim kibum._

Lihat ini, baru saja aku memikikannya dan sekarang ia menggirimi ku pesan. Tapi, untuk apa dia harus meminta alamat emailku ? bukankah alamat emailku ada di sistem informasi mahasiswa ?

"Mungkin dia belum dibuatkan akun … aish dia pasti cuman modus .."

_To :__** …66267**_

_chokyuhyun .com_

Drrrrttt satu pesan di terima.

**_From : …66267_**

**Pelajarilah. Kau akan membutuhkanya.**

Jelas saja aku membutuhkanya , aku kan bukan asisten pemprograman aplikasi, aku bahkan sangat tidak menyukai semua algoritma itu. akg sudahlah. Kenapa dia terus-terusan membuatku kesal begini ?

Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya, Dia sudah benar-benar membuatku kesal hari ini. Belum lagi foto itu.

"aish sial. Dia bahkan menyimpan foto itu"

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

TING … aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju meja belajar.

Steam notification : _Blackpanda120694 now playing_

Blackpanda120694 : "want battle ?"

Gamekyu : "of course"

**Kyuhyun POV OFF**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Kyuhyun membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan setelah itu ia dan kibum pergi berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"hyung belikan aku capucino cincau strawberry" kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah kedai minuman yang ada di dekat tempat parkir.

"baiklah, kau bawa mobil ku keluar ya."kibum memberikan kunci mobilnya pada kyuhyun.

"oke." Kyuhyun sengan cekatan menuju tempat mobil kibum di parkirkan.

Walaupun kyuhyun masih berusia 12 tahun, tapi dia sudah mahir mengendarai mobil. Kim kibum namjachingu nya lah yang mengajarinya menyetir. Kenapa bukan kedua orang tua kyuhyun yang mengajarinya ? tapi malah kibum ?

Orang tua kyuhyun jarang berada di rumah, kakaknya perempuanya cho arra pun sibuk mengikuti segala macam kursus untuk menjadi seorang istri padahal usianya baru 14 tahun, tentu saja itu semua dipaksakan kedua orang tua kyuhyun pada kakaknya yang tersayang.

"Turunlah, aku yang menyetir kali ini." Kibum memberikan capucino cincau strawberry pesanan kyuhyun tadi.

"kenapa ? bukankah biasanya aku hyung." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"apa kau mau berdebat denganku." Kimbum memasang wajah dingin.

"ani, " kyuhyun segera pindah posisi ke bangku samping kanan membiarkan kibum duduk di bangku mengemudi di sebelah kirinya.

'bukan saatnya cari ribut, ingat pr mu belum selesai, dan ingat nanti malam ada kejuaraan' batin kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengabiskan capucino cincau strawberry nya hanya dalam waktu 3 menit, ini adalah minuman kesukaan kyuhyun kapanpun dan dalam perasaan apapun.

"kau lapar kyu ?"

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng.

"cepat sekali habisnya" kibum tersenyum senang.

Sungguh kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan cepatnya perubahan suasana hati namjachingunya tersebut. Tadi seramnya , agak mencair , membeku , kaku lagi.

'aish' kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

"tidurlah jika mengantuk, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai."

"baiklah hyung."

Kibum mematikan mobilnya, ia melihat ke sampingnya. Wajah kyuhyun imut sekali ketika tidur. Kibum lantas membuka sabuk pengaman kyuhyun dan menggendong kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Di baringkanya kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas ke atas ranjang king size miliknya. Jangan tanya seberapa kaya orang tua kibum, *autor akan cerita lain kali.

Setelah membaringkan kyuhyun, kibum mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Lalu berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang miliknya. Di bukanya satu persatu kancing baju kyuhyun, kibum tak meninggalkan sehelai pun kain untuk menutupi tubuh putih mulis namjachingunya tersebut. Tubuh kyuhyun di biarkan naked ,

"dingin." Kyuhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"sebentar lagi aku akan menghangatkan mu kyu." Ucap Kibum mengelus pipi kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama kibum mulai melepaskan pakaian yang ia gunakan, kemeja , kaos dalam , celana nya , celana dalamnya, pada akhirnya kibum dan kyuhyun sudah naked seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menyentuh kulitnya ketika dia mendengar seseorang membuka korden.

SRTTTTTTT. Perlahan kyuhyun membuka matanya tapi gelap.

"arrgggggh .." kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh bagian tubuhnya ketika dia mencoba untuk mengerakan badan. Matanya tertutup oleh kain hitam pekat, Tangannya terbogrol , kakinya terikat, belum lagi sakit yang luar biasa di daerah sensitivnya.

'apa yang terjadi, Aku dimana Sekarang' batin kyuhyun berkecamuh.

Ketika aku mulai menyerah dan tak melakukan gerakan apapun, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat.

"Siapa itu ?" tak ada sautan apapun.

"Siapa ? " aku berteriak sekali lagi, namun tetap sama.

"Jebal.. Lepaskan Aku, Jangan Bunuh aku, keluarga ku pasti cemas. Jebal." kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan seseorang menghapus air matanya. Perlahan dan lembut, lalu beralih mengusap rambutnya yang bersurai kecoklatan.

_Sentuhan ini, aku mengingatnya sekarang._

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

"hyung kenapa aku naked begini ?"

"hyung …" masih taka da sautan dari lelaki tersebut.

"KIM KIBUM JAWAB AKU" kyuhyun berteriak.

Tapi Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya tersebut, kyuhyun merasakan bibir nya bertemu dengan bibir manis milik namjachingunya itu. Kibum mengecup lembut, taka da sedikitpun nafsu dari kecupanya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di ruang tersebut ketika kibum membuka penupup matanya.

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan."

Kibum masih diam. Kibum lebih memilih melepaskan ikatan di kaki kyuhyun dari pada menjawab pertanyaan namjachingunya tersebut.

"YAK KIM KIBUM JAWAB AKU" teriak kyuhyun lagi.

"kau harus mandi sekarang." Kibum mengendong kyuhyun ke kamar mandi.

CEEESSS … kibum menyalakan shower, dan menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendonganya.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum penuh amarah. Namun tak di gubris sedikitpun oleh kibum.

"lepaskan borgrol ini." Kibum tak menjawab perkataan kyuhyun, ia malah mendorong tubuh kyuhyun ke bawah shower.

Kyuhyun yang terkurung dalam pegangan kibum hanya bisa diam ketika kibum mulai memandikan kyuhyun.

Kibum mematikan shower, ia mengambil sabun cair yang berada di sebelahnya, Di usapnya perlahan pada badan kyuhyun, dari atas ke bawah secara lembut. Tak terkecuali bagian sensitive milik kyuhyun.

"aaaaaahhh " kibum mengusap baby milik kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

"kau suka ?" kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan kibum. Dia lebih memilih diam ,tubuhnya saat ini sudah mulai memanas.

"aku lihat kau sangat menikmatinya kyu" kibum mempercepat sentuhanya pada baby milik kyuhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MENIKMATINYA BODOH" kibum menyeringai ketika kyuhyun mulai berteriak lagi kearahnya.

"benarkah ?" kibum menyalakan lagi shower.

"aku bahkan tak pernah mengijinkan mu menyentuhku, bukankah kau sudah janji KIM KIBUM."

"kau yang memintanya tadi malam. Dan sekarang kau juga akan memintanya lagi."

"aaaaaaaahhh " kibum meremas kuat baby milik kyuhyun.

"aku bisa memenuhi memanjakanku lebih dari ini, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya meminta." Kibum berbisik di telingga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak jatuh saat ini, tubuhnya melemas karna remasaan kibum berulang kali pada baby miliknya.

"jangan memaksakan diri kyu" kibum mulai merasakan baby milik kyuhyun berdenyut.

"kau sudah mau klimaks ?" tanya kibum seduktif di telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan ketika mendapat service dari tangan kibum pada baby miliknya. Tapi bagaimana dia mempertahankan harga dirinya setelah ini ?

Tangan kibum cekatan menutup lubang baby kyuhyun ketika baby milik kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan cairan perchumnya.

"hyungg, lepaskan. Tolonglah" kyuhyun tak kuat menahan desakan cairanya yang ingin keluar.

"memintalah kyu."

"hyung, aku mohon lepaskan."

"memintalah " kibum mengulangi perkatanya lagi.

"hyung, manjakan aku." Pertahanan kyuhyun ambruk. Dia lebih memilih menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh namjachingunnya tersebut.

"goog boy."

Kibum menunduk di bawah kyuhyun , merenggangkan kedua kaki kyuhyun untuk memberinya sedikit ruang. Di lepaskanya jarinya yang menutup lubang baby milik kyuhyun, dan dengan cekatan di hisap baby milik kyuhyun tersebut.

Kibum begitu pandai memanjakan baby milik kyuhyun, di hisap nya pelan lalu cepat. Sedangkan Jemarinya dengan cekatan memainkan twinsball milik menimbulkan desahan dari kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

"hyung, aaaaaaahhhhhh"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ….."

Kibum menelan seluruh cairan perchum milik kyuhyun, setelah menyelesaikan semua hisapanya. Kibum membilas ulang badan kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya Memandikannya kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Kibum mengambil handuk dan membalutnya pada tubuh kyuhyun, lalu di gendongnya kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Di dudukanya kyuhyun di atas ranjang king size miliknya.

Kibum mengambil kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang di lemarinya. Di bukakan-nya borgrol yang sedari tadi membelenggu kyuhyun.

"pakailah." Kibum memberikan baju yang dia ambil tadi ke kyuhyun. Lalu di rebahkanya tubuhnya di ranjang. Tanpa tunggu lama kibum pun sudah tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia sangat lelah setelah baby miliknya di manjakan oleh kibum.

"sialan kau kim kibum" gumam kyuhyun perlahan.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi dari kamar kyuhyun secara sembunyi sembunyi ketika di rasakanya kibum telah terlelap tidur. Diambil tasnya ranselnya, dan kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kaki pergi dari ruangan kamar milik kibum itu.

Sesampainya dirumah.

"EOMMA … " teriak kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau teriak-teriak kyu" eomma kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium bibir anak nya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, jika kebanyakan orang berangkat kerja, orang tua kyuhyun malah sebaliknya, mereka libur di hari senin.

"pindahkan aku ke luar kota" tuntut kyuhyun pada eomma nya.

"mwo ? "

"pokonya aku mau pindah." Kyuhyun ngotot, dan meninggalkan sang eomma yang masih terlihat binggung menuju kamar.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

**Heechul POV on**

"kenapa wajah mu seperti itu kyu ? apa kau tidak tidur lagi ?"

"semalaman aku bermain dota hyung, aku tidur jam 3 " jawab kyuhyun sambil menguap lebar.

"bukankah kau tau jadwalmu ngasis pagi ini jam 7. Jika kamu mengantuk nanti Apa kau tidak takut di tegur prof kim ?"

"huaaaaaa bo do a m aaat" kyuhyun menurunkan tas punggungnya, lalu segera bergegas tidur.

"YAK , cho kyuhyun sekarang sudah jam 6.45"

"15 menit lagi, paling juga dia terlambat" kyuhyun tau kibum itu sama seperti dirinya, susah bangun pagi. Setidaknya kyuhyun memperkirakan kibum akan masuk pukul 7.30 . iya semua dosen pagi jam 7 selalu begitu.

Sebagai laboran-nya aku tak pernah benar-benar menegur kyuhyun. jika ia datang terlambat, aku membiarkanya. Jika ia makan di dalam lab, aku malah mengambilkan minum untuknya. Dan jika dia bermain game saat jatah nya harus ngasis, aku ikut bermain dengan nya. Seperti itulah rasa sayang ku pada kyuhyun.

Eeeeeeeeee .. jangan salah paham, aku menyayanginya dan memperlakukanya sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Kyuhyun adalah Rival dan partner yang tangguh untuk bermain dota, baik siang maupun malam. Kyuhyun akan siap siaga untuk diajak main. Kenapa tidak pagi ? kalian tentunya tau dan mengenal dengan baik bagaimana kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Dia adalah mahasiswa yang cerdas, semua mahasiswa praktek rata-rata akan meminta kyuhyun untuk mengajarinya di luar kelas. Baik namja maupun yeoja, walaupun sebenarnya akupun tahu jika para mahasiswa itu tidak sepenuhnya ingin meminta di ajari kyuhyun. -,-

"Kyuhyun itu Bukan hanya menggoda ,tapi ia juga suka menggoda. Lihatlah bagaimana ia tidur saat ini …"

"ckkckckck .. tahan iman mu hee "

Streeeeet , suara pintu tebuka.

'prof kim'

"pagi sekali anda datang prof kim."

"iya, aku ingin mendiskusikan bahan ajarku pada kyuhyun. Apa dia sudah datang ?"

"sudah"

"dimana ? aku tak melihatnya ?"

"di pojok depan, dia sedang tidur professor."

"bisa tolong bangunkan dia ?"

"tentu saja"

**Heechul POV off**

**Autor POV ON**

"kyu bangunlah. " Heechul mengoyangkan seluruh badan kyuhyun.

"hhmmmmm" kyuhyun hanya bergumam ketika badanya di goyang goyangkan.

"kyuuuuuuu" heechul kembali mengoyangkan badan dongsaeng tersayang nya tersebut.

"hyung aku ngantuk." Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka mata.

"kyuhyun bangunlah." Kyuhyun tersentak,

'suara itu bukankah suara kibum ?' kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

'benar itu dia' kyuhyun memeriksa jam di tanganya.

"ini belum waktunya kuliah proff, "

"kita bicara sebentar." Kyuhyun menelan ludah, ia takut menunggu kata yang akan keluar dari mulut kibum.

Heechul yang melihat pemandangan di depanya itu melangkahkan kaki mundur perlahan, lebih baik untuknya menghilang dari suasana beraura sera mini.

"hyung , kau mau kemana ?" kyuhyun tak mau di tinggal hanya berdua dengan kibum.

"aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Heechul berbohong.

"bukankah kau tau jam segini toilet sedang di bersihkan." Skak mate untuk heechul.

"aiissh benarkah ? " heechul pada akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakang, mengotak atik computer di depanya.

'bilang saja kau tak mau berdua dengan prof kim' batin heechul dalam hati.

"apa yang ingin anda bicarakan tuan kim." Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"materi perkuliahan hari ini." Kibum duduk di samping kyuhyun.

Kyuhun yang melihat kibum duduk di sebelahnya langsung menarik nafas perlahan. Hatinya berkecamuk,

'perasaan apa ini ?'

"apa yang kau lamunkan kyu .?" kibum bertanya pada kyuhyun, ketika di lihatnya kyuhyun sedang melamun.

"maaf professor. saya hanya sedikit mengantuk." Kyuhyun menunduk.

"jangan terlalu sering tidur pagi hanya karna game kyu, belajarlah menjadi dewasa." Sekali lagi kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Gugup , takut , malu semua perasaan aneh ada padanya saat ini.

"untuk perkuliahan di minggu pertama semester ganjil ini, aku akan membahas dasar pemprograman java, sintax dan variable"

"baik, untuk tugas pertama ?"

"membuat 5 program bangun datar. Terserah mereka ingin membuat apa, yang jelas tidak boleh persegi, persegi panjang , dan segitiga." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk angguk mendengar ucapan kibum.

"kyuhyun"

"iya .." jawab kyuhyun pelan.

"sepulang kuliah nanti datanglah ke apartemenku. Kita harus bicara. Bukankah kau berhutang penjelasan ?" kibum menuliskan alamat apartemenya pada sebuah kertas. Dan memberikannya pada kyuhyun.

'sial' Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"maaf professor, saya ada kuliah sampai malam." Kyuhyun mencari jalan aman untuk menghindar.

"kuliah ? "

"iya professor, kuliah Mr kangin. Sistem Mobile" kyuhyun berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Usaha kyuhyun untuk membuat kibum percaya sepertinya gagal, ia memang berbohong. Hari ini jadwalnya free, taka da kuliah sama sekali.

"periksa ulang jadwal kuliah mu, jam 8 aku tunggu di apartemenku." Kibum tersenyum mode evil ketika mengatakan ini pada kyuhyun.

'dari mana dia tau aku free hari ini, apakah dia memeriksa semua jadwal ku' runtuk kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan kyuhyun masih terdiam dalam kekesalaan nya menuju meja dosen mempersiapkan bahan ajar hari ini.

Bukan hanya dosen-nya bahkan mahasiswanya pun membuat kyuhyun kesal setengah mati ketika mengasis'si pemprograman berorientasi objek kelompok ini, baik itu yeoja maupun namja. Kyuhyun harus bolak balik dari depan ke belakang , dari belakang ke depan hanya untuk meladeni pertanyaan konyol mereka.

'mereka bukan mahasiswa baru, bagaimana mungkin lupa, salah memasukan IP untuk masuk ke server mereka ?' batin kyuhyun.

'akg pesona ku ini memang terlalu susah untuk di hindari bukan ?' kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"oppa, punya ku eror, lihatlah tidak mau di ran" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak baik'an memperlihatkan kekesalan pada mahasiswa. Bagaimanapun ia di gaji untuk _melayani_ para mahasiswa tersebut. Jangan pada mikir yadong XD

"tentu saja tidak bisa, lihat kau belum membuat main untuk program mu" kyuhyun menscroll project java yeoja tersebut.

"bagaimana membuatnya ?"

" bukankah semua itu ada di modul yang saya share barusan ?" kibum berdiri di belakang kyuhyun dan yeoja tersebut. Kyuhyun langsung ngacir menuju meja laboran yang di tinggalkan heechul kuliah.

'alarm pertama' batin kyuhyun. Wajah kibum sedari tadi memang tidak terlihat bersahabat ketika ia _melayani_ pertanyaan dari namja maupun yeoja yang menjadi mahasiswa kibum tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak mau membuat hidupnya dalam bahaya.

Banyak pergolakan batin yang berkecamuk di hati dan fikiran kyuhyun saat ini.

'lihatlah tatapan nya tadi, bukankah tadi dia sedang sibuk mengotak atik laptopnya'

'kenapa dia bisa ada di belakang ku tadi ?'

'apa dia mulai cemburu ?'

'YAK KAU GILA KYUHYUN'

'dia bukan namjachingumu lagi bukan.'

'apa aku harus menuruti permintaan nya tadi pagi ?'

'tapi kenapa harus bicara di apartemenya ?'

'kan kita bisa bicara di café, kantin , sekalian makan gitu' kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang berbunyi pelan.

'aiisssh … jangan lakukan itu kyuhyun'

'itu berbahaya.'

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu,

"aish, bukankah aku belum meminta validasi krs."

Kyuhyun membuka akun mahasiswanya, dan kalian tau apa yang dia temukan ?

'sial, semua jadwal kuliah ku telah berganti kelompok dan dosen'

'apa-apaan ini'

"kenapa semua nya kibum " gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengarahkan kursor pada bagian dosen di krs yang ia unduh.

'sial , jika begini. Aku harus terus-terusan bertemu denganya'

**Autor POV OFF**

**TBC….**

**_OKE … SAYA UBAH KE m ya ratenya._**

**Selamat untuk pernikahan sugmin oppa tanggal 13 desember besok -,-**

**… autornya lagi ngreget nunggu chapter 41 love sick , kapan session 2 nya rilis ?**

**Penasaran juga sama supernova, apakah akan sebagus novelnya ? semoga saja.**

**Terakhir jangan lupa riview, belajar untuk tidak menjadi silent readers ya chigu.**

Salam kyu-kyu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kibum. Mantan kekasih nya sewaktu smp yang juga merupakan professor muda berbakat yang mengajar di universitasnya. Kyuhyun teryata juga terpilih menjadi asisten dosen dan asisten pribadi untuk kibum, 'bagaimana cara kyuhyun melarikan diri lagi dari kim bum ? ' .

Pertemuan yang di sengaja ? atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka ?

Satu rasa ini tak pernah beda, masih tetap sama untukmu.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : chapter kali ini lebih mengarah ke romance .. tapi ya gitu romance nya agak …..  
>Typo , bahasanya campur campur , YAOI.<p>

Rate : T

Chapter : 4/?

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

**One Reasons.**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

**_Saat kau jauh dariku ,_**

**_Dan aku merasa begitu merindukanmu,_**

******_akan selalu ada doa untuk mu._**

**_Itu adalah caraku untuk memelukmu _**

**_karena_**

**_Aku dan kamu adalah satu._**

_**"**__**NaiHyun 16/12/14 9:31pm"**_

_Perpustakaan .._

_Tempat ini merupakan tempat favorit bagi kibum maupun kyuhyun._

_Tempat dimana pertama kalinya kyuhyun dan kibum saling bertemu dan menatap._

_Tempat dimana hyorin menyatakan cinta nya pada kyuhyun._

_Tempat dimana ia juga memutuskan hyorin, yeoja berparas cantik dan bertubuh munggil itu. _

_Dan juga tempat dimana kibum menyatakan cinta padanya._

**^^kihyun**

_Perpustakaan yang sepi dan tenang, itulah yang paling kyuhyun sukai karena disini ia bisa bermain game tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam bermain game. Begitupun saat ini ia bukan ingin membaca atau meminjam buku tujuanya cuman satu ngegame -,-_

_Kibum menatap namja yang ada disampingnya itu, ia baru mengenalnya selama 2 minggu. Anak remaja yang baru merasakan bagaimana beradaptasi di lingkungan smp. Perkenalan nya dengan kyuhyun pun adalah sebuah kesengajaan darinya. _

_Sengaja … ? _

_Kibum sengaja membuat hyorin , yeoja yang amat menyukai kyuhyun itu memperkenalkan kyuhyun dengan dirinya. _

_Membuat dirinya akhir nya berani menyatakan cinta nya pada kyuhyun. _

_Membuat ia akhir nya bisa berpacaran dengan kyuhyun._

_Dan membuat ia juga di putuskan oleh kyuhyun dalam waktu 7 hari setelah mereka berpacaran._

_Kibum telah memanfaatkan nya , tanpa hyorin sadari. _

**^^kihyun**

_"__kyu .." panggil kibum. Namja yang di panggil nama nya itu hanya melengos sebentar, ia terlalu sibuk dengan dotanya. _

_"__wae, hyung ?" kini fokusnya kembali lagi pada dotanya._

_"__jadilah pacarku." Ujar kibum tanpa melepaskan tatpan matanya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca._

_PLAAAKKK .. terdengar suara tangan kyuhyun memukul lengan kiri kibum._

_"__aw .."_

_" __aku mencintaimu kyu ?," kibum menatap kyuhyun tajam._

_"__kau juga mencintaiku kan … ,"_

_"__kalo begitu sekarang kita resmi pacaran" lanjut kibum senenak nya sendiri._

_"__cinta .. ? aku tak yakin …" kyuhyun mempause game dotanya_

_"__aku menyayangi hyung .."_

_"__tapi aku tak mau berpacaran dengan mu, kau sama sekali tak romantis , sangat tak ROMANTIS !" ucap kyuhyun lantang lalu ia kembali focus pada game dotanya._

_"__kau akan merubah rasa sayangmu itu menjadi cinta pada ku kyu," kibum tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun._

_"__akg .. benarkah, rasa-rasanya aku tak akan mengubahnya hyung." Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara ngegame nya._

**^^kihyun**

_Kibum mengambil kertas note di dalam tasnya, dan mulai menggambar sesuatu di kertas tersebut, ia lalu menempelkanya di depan layar laptop kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang kibum tempelkan pada layar laptopnya. Ia tesenyum tipis._

_"__berikan aku 2 jam untuk berfikir." Kyuhyun tak lagi fokus bermain dotanya, ia menatap lekat note yang tadi di berikan kibum._

_Kibum menempelkan note kedua di layar laptop kyuhyun._

_"__aku masih memikirkan nya kim kibum." Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar untuk menutupi ekspresi senang nya dalam hati._

_Kibum kembali menempelkan note ke tiga di layar laptop kyuhyun._

_"__aku mau jadi pacar mu." Wajah kyuhyun kini terlihat merah merona._

**^^kihyun**

_… __Note pertama kibum menggambarkan sepasang sepatu yang terkena panas dan hujan._

**_"_****_Aku adalah sepatu kanan dan kamu adalah sepatu kiri, kita adalah sepasang, dan aku bisa bertahan dalam kondisi apapun. Asalkan kau ada bersama ku" _**

_…__Note kedua kibum menggambarkan yin dan yang._

**_"_****_aku memiliki banyak noda, sedikit kebaikan dan kamu memiliki banyak kebaikan dan sedikit noda"_**

_… __Note ketiga kibum menggambarkan sebuah pohon beringin._

_Ada banyak coretan disana , semua mimpi-mimpi yang ingin kibum capai , di bagian teratas pada gambar pohon beringin itu tertulis _

**_aku tak berbakat dalam merayu, juga bukan seorang namja yang romantic. Tapi suatu saat aku akan membawa mu ke atas pelaminan dan menjadikan mu seorang kim kyuhyun. _**

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun Masih Sangat kesal dengan kibum, mantan namjachingunya itu telah berbuat sesuatu yang benar-benar mengobarkan api di hatinya,

bagaimana tidak ,belum lagi job asisten yang di berikan siwon agar ia membantu kibum mengasis si semua mata kuliah yang kibum ajarkan , kini ia melihat krsnya penuh dengan nama kibum sebagai dosenya untuk semua mata pelajaran.

Semua ini berarti satu hal … satu semester kedepan ia tak bisa lepas dari pengawasan kim kibum.

'sial , jika begini. Aku harus terus-terusan bertemu denganya' gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak berfikir kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan lab, ia tak peduli bahkan jika akan di marahi siwon karna meninggalkan lab sebelum shiftnya berakhir.

Dilangkah kan kakinya menuju bagian tata usaha. Beruntung tata usaha saat ini sedang sepi, kyuhyun menuju loker kosong tempat pelayanan jadwal mata kuliah.

"maaf, permisi bisa tolong cek kan kenapa jadwal saya bisa berbeda dengan semua data yang pernah saya inputkan"

"ktm …" kyuhyun mengambil ktm yang ada di dompetnya dan di berikanya pada sang petugas loket.

"perpindahan jadwal anda untuk perataan setiap kelas, berhubungan dengan adanya professor baru yang mengajar di sini" tutur petugas loket.

"bisa saya minta jadwal saya yang dulu ?"

"tentu tidak .."

"tolonglah .."

"perpindahan jadwal itu sudah di validasi kemari siang, jadi maaf tidak bisa .."

"AISH..." kyuhyun bergumam penuh kekesalan.

**^^kihyun**

Kibum hanya menatap datar kyuhyun yang pergi keluar dari lab. Ia Nampak terburu-buru dan wajahnya terlihat amat tidak bersahabat saat ini. Di liriknya meja laboran yang kosong,

Kibum berjalan menuju meja tersebut, tangan kibum lincah mengotak atik laptop warna hitam yang ada di atas meja, laptop yang belum sempat di lock oleh sang pemiliknya yang terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan.

"windows 8.1 pro .. " gumam kibum sambil tersenyum tipis.

This pc account has been monitoring

**^^kihyun**

Heechul memasuki lab pemprograman tempatnya bekerja sebagai laboran, pengawas dari seluruh asisten di lab tersebut. disana hanya ada kibum yang sedang berkutat dengan coding.

'ini kemana asisten-asistenya … ?' heechul bertanya dalam hati. akhirnya ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada kibum.

"maaf professor , saya tidak melihat kyuhyun, ada dimana dia ?"

"entahlah, dia meninggalkan lab ini sebelum shift nya berakhir. Sebenarnya saya ingin pergi dari sini tapi tidak ada yang jaga, jika saya kunci lab ini tentunya mr siwon akan bertanya bukan ? kenapa saya yang menggunci dan bukan asisten atau laboranya ?" ucap kibum datar, heechul hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarkan penuturan kibum.

"maaf kan saya proff, " heechul membungkukan badanya, hal yang percuma untuk dilakukan karna sang professor hanya terfokus pada coding yang sedang ia ketikan.

Terdengar suara pintu di buka. Nampak sesosok namja yang berjalan gontai dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"YAK kyuhyun kau dari mana saja?" heechul melotot pada kyuhyun tersebut.

"DPR .. tadi aku bertemu henry di sana, dia mengoceh panjang lebar. Jadinya aku malah keasikan ngobrol dengan nya, minhae hyung." Kibum menoleh ke arah kyuhyun,

"DPR ? " tanya kibum pada kyuhyun.

"DPR itu sebuah singkatan professor kim, Dibawah Pohon Rindang" heechul menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan kibum pada kyuhyun.

"akg, pohon rindang yang berada di sekitar meja batu di depan Tata usaha bukan ?"

"Ne," heechul mengganguk. Sementara kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"lalu siapa henry itu ?" kibum melanjutkan bertanya.

"teman saya." Ucap kyuhyun.

"teman .. ?"

"Iya." Tegas kyuhyun.

"oh oke, tolong selesaikan project ini, kau hanya perlu menambahkan table , query dengan mencocokanya dengan coding yang saya buat, arasso kyuhyun-ah ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan yang di ikuti dengan kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan lab.

**^^kihyun**

Hari berikutnya tidak menjadi hari yang mudah bagi kyuhyun, ia harus menyelesaikan sql untuk coding yang di buat kemarin. Kyuhyun meruntuki dirinya sendiri, bukan masalah jika hanya membuat table ataupun query, permasalahanya adalah …

Mencocokanya dengan coding yang telah di ketikan kibum, oh ayolah .. membuat column isian untuk table yang akan di koneksikan kedalam coding java tersebut itu sama saja membuat semuanya sendiri, jumlah table yang di butuhkan memang hanya 7 tapi columnya ….

Lebih dari 15 tiap table .. belum lagi ia tak mengerti di beberapa bagian. Dan itu membuat project yang di berikan kibum padanya eror.. banyak sekali tanda merah sebagai peringatan di dalamnya.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrhh .. kibum sialan" teriak kyuhyun. Untung saja lab saat ini dalam keadaan kosong.

Kibum sedang ada rapat pagi ini, dan itu menjadikan ia free untuk mengasis si mata kuliah kibum, mungkin banyak mahasiswa mensyukuri hal ini. Tapi hal ini sama saja karna ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan oleh kibum kemarin , sekarang."

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun membawa laptopnya menuju ruang dosen, untuk menemui kibum, ia menyerah mencari akar permasalahan dari semua ke eror'an project java yang di tugaskan kibum padanya untuk diselesaikan. Langkah kaki nya maju dan mundur .. mundur dan maju.

Haruskah ia menemui kibum saat ini di ruanganya, bagaimana kalo kibum masih rapat ?, ada berada orang yang ada di dalam ruangan kibum ?, apa yang akan di katakana kibum padanya ?,

semalam kyuhyun sibuk bermain dota, ia memang sengaja melakukanya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih berfokus pada game dotanya semalaman,

ia berusaha untuk menyibukan hati dan fikiranya agar ia bisa melupakan permintaan kibum yang menyuruh kyuhyun menemui kibum di apartemenya tadi malam. Terlalu banyak hal yang menjadi perdebatan kyuhyun dalam hati.

"tapi kalo ini masih banyak eror, ntar kalo aku di suruh ngajar mahasiswa gimana ?" ucap kyuhyun pelan.

Dan setelah mengalami perdebatan yang cukup sengit di dalam fikiran dan hatinya, kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan didrinya masuk kedalam ruang.

TOK TOK … kyuhyun mengeser pintu ruang dosen. Di dalam ruang kyuhyun melihat kibum sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan yesung, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan kyuhyun bisa melihat kibum tertawa lepas mendengar celotehan dari yesung.

Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya sekarang.

"maaf professor kim jika saya mengganggu .. " kyuhyun membungkukan badan nya sedikit kedepan, lalu berbalik, ia ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"ada perluh apa ?" ucap kibum mencegah kyuhyun meninggalkan ruanganya.

"saya binggung, dengan project yang anda berikan kemarin professor kim." Mengentikan langkah kakinya.

"nanti jam 1 ya. Sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat siang," ucap kibum singkat.

"baik professor, saya permisi."

Yesung tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanya saat ini. Dua orang yang masih saling mempunyai rasa, namun terlalu egois untuk meredam harga diri mereka.

'mungkin hanya di butuhkan salah satu diantara mereka untuk mengorbankan harga dirinya.' Batin yesung dalam hati.

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam lab, di fikiranya saat ini adalah tidur. Di ambilnya headphone yang ada di atas meja. Tanganya bergerak menuju mouse, kyuhyun memasukan lagu dalam playlist. Hanya satu lagu, lagu beritme soft dengan iringan gitar akustik kesukaan nya.

Pada pengaturan lagunya ia atur repeat track, lalu pejamkan matanya. Ada 1 jam waktu istirahat , waktu yang ia bisa manfaatkan untuk berolahraga.

Olah raga ?  
>well .. sleping is kyuhyun favorite sport. XD<p>

20 menit telah berlalu .. kyuhyun tak bisa tidur, akhirnya ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi mengikuti alunan suara merdu dari lagu yang ia dengarkan saat ini.

_Ring, ring it's you again heart pops  
>I loved to hear you<br>It's been all day I've been waiting for you  
>Hello, you call my name<br>So much stories you shared with me  
>You said a lot to me about girls<br>Oh, it's so nice  
>And every beauty thing they did to you<br>Don't stop and tell me more'_

_Loving you it hurt sometimes  
>I'm standing here you just don't bye<br>I'm always there you just don't feel  
>Or you just don't wanna feel<br>Don't wanna be hurt that way  
>It doesn't mean I'm givin' up<br>I wanna give you more  
>And more and more'<em>

_Knock, knock you came around heart pops  
>I loved to see you<br>It's been seven years since I'm love with you  
>Bum! Bum! You break my heart<br>You said, girl I'm in love with her  
>But it's all right, I'm still alive yeah' ohh'<br>And all the beauty things she did to you  
>Don't stop and tell me more<em>

_Loving you it hurt sometimes  
>I'm standing here you just don't bye<br>I'm always there you just don't feel  
>Or you just don't wanna feel<br>Don't wanna be hurt that way  
>It doesn't mean I'm givin' up<br>I wanna give you more  
>And more and more'<em>

_And when I see that smile upon your face  
>Deep in your eyes you had it all<br>And when I hear you super electrical voices'_

_Loving you it hurt sometimes  
>I'm standing here you just don't bye<br>I'm always there you just don't feel  
>Or you just don't wanna feel<br>Don't wanna be hurt that way  
>It doesn't mean I'm givin' up<br>I wanna give you more  
>And more and more'<em>

"D'cinnamons – **Loving You.**"

Di tempat yang lain …

Pandangan kibum terfokus pada layar laptopnya, ia tersenyum bahagia …

**^^kihyun**

"kyuhyun …" panggil henry setengah berteriak pada kyuhyun.

"weee …" kyuhyun membuka matanya. Di hadapanya kini terdapat banyak makanan.

"aku membawakan mu makan siang, kau belum makan kan ?" kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jja, MAKAN lah." Henry membuka bekal makanan yang ia bawa, bukan hanya satu tapi 3, nasi goreng, roti bakar selai strawberry campur selai lemon dan sekotak buah semangka.

"suapiin .." rajuk kyuhyun manja. Sambil memegang erat lengan henry.

"iya .. iya ..baiklah."

Tanpa kyuhyun maupun henry sadari, kamera laptop kyuhyun merekam segala tindakan yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

**TBC..**

**Maafkan nai ya, karena gak konsisten sama ratenya.**

**Ini di karenakan saat ini di otak nai lagi banyak bertebaran coding -,-**

**Romance nya dapet gak ?**

**Alur nya masih kecepeten ?**

**Chapternya gak panjang ? kalo ini sih emang sengaja di bikin segini, **

**Make a riview ok.**

**Saya balas nanti sekalian , kalo libur natal dan tahun baru.**

**Cukup sekian, dan Wasalam. **


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kibum. Mantan kekasih nya sewaktu smp yang juga merupakan professor muda berbakat yang mengajar di universitasnya. Kyuhyun teryata juga terpilih menjadi asisten dosen dan asisten pribadi untuk kibum, 'bagaimana cara kyuhyun melarikan diri lagi dari kibum ? ' .

Pertemuan yang di sengaja ? atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka ?

Satu rasa ini tak pernah beda, masih tetap sama untukmu.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : Typo bergentayangan , bahasanya campur campur , YAOI , dan moment kihyun nya …

Rate : T

Chapter : 5/?

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

**One Reasons.**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Aku mulai mencintai mu,_**

**_ Merindukanmu,_**

**_Dan mengginginkan sentuhan mu._**

**_jarak yang AKU buatlah yang membuatku sadar .. betapa berharga nya kau untuk ku._**

**_^^NaiHyun_**

**_20.12.14 ~8.14 pm_**

**^^kihyun**

_"kyuhyun …" panggil henry setengah berteriak pada kyuhyun._

_"weee …" kyuhyun membuka matanya. Di hadapanya kini terdapat banyak makanan._

_"aku membawakan mu makan siang, kau belum makan kan ?" kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan._

_"Jja, MAKAN lah." Henry membuka bekal makanan yang ia bawa, bukan hanya satu tapi 3, nasi goreng, roti bakar selai strawberry campur selai lemon dan sekotak buah semangka._

_"suapiin .." rajuk kyuhyun manja. Sambil memegang erat lengan henry._

_"iya .. iya ..baiklah."_

_Tanpa kyuhyun maupun henry sadari, kamera laptop kyuhyun merekam segala tindakan yang mereka lakukan saat ini._

**^^kihyun**

"cie .. pasangan baru." Heechul datang menginterupsi acara suap-suapan antara kyuhyun dan henry.

Hendry hanya tersenyum malu mendengar apa yang di katakana heechul barusan.

"dasar tukang gossip .." ucap kyuhyun masih mengunyah nasi goreng yang di suapkan oleh Hendry.

"hahaha .. " heechul tertawa keras.

"aish .. sudahlah hyung, jangan mengoda kami. Kau sudah makan hyung ?" tanya Hendry pada heechul.

"sudah ..." heechul menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau sudah makan hyung, makan apa ? dimana ? dan sama siapa ? akg , aku tahu kau pasti makan siang dengan … hayo " ucap kyuhyun menggoda heechul.

Sontak kaki heechul dengan lincahnya menendang betis kyuhyun dengan kerasanya.

"aaaww … " Teriak kyuhyun kesakitan.

"hahahaha .. wajahmu lucu sekali kyu." Ledek heechul pada kyuhyun.

"hyung, kau jahat sekali padaku .. " ucap kyuhyun sambil terisak –isak , bahkan henry dan heechul pun tau jika saat ini kyuhyun hanya pura - pura sedih dan ngambek.

"mian kyu .." heecuhul memeluk kyuhyun sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Cup .. kyuhyun mengecup heechul tiba – tiba. Heechul yang menerima ciuman di pipinya itu hanya bisa benggong mendadak. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali kyuhyun mencium dirinya namun tetap saja heechul masih belum terbiasa.

Heechul tau benar bahwa dongsaeng kesayanganya ini memang hobi sekali melakukan skinship. Bukan hanya sekedar bersandar pada bahunya , sering kali kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat seolah heechul itu adalah sebuah guling, dan kadang kyuhyun mencium nya, tapi ini di luar biasa, karna biasanya kyuhyun hanya berani melakukan semua itu pada heechul jika tak ada seorang pun di dekat mereka.

Plak .. sebuah pukulan mendarat di lengan kyuhyun.

"Yak cho kyuhyun jangan membuatku cemburu .." henry mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaha .. memang itu tujuan nya, berarti sekarang kau sudah terjerat oleh ketampanan ku" ucap kyuhyun kepedean.

"ckckck .. dasar evil, kau itu tidak tampan tapi manis " ucap heechul, sambil mencubit kedua pipi kyuhyun saking gemasnya karna ulah usil evil barusan.

"aku itu tampan hyung, benarkan hen ?" kyuhyun berusaha mencari dukungan.

"tentu saja kau tampan, tapi …"

"tapi .. apa ?" ucap heechul dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

"kau hanya terlihat tampan jika menjadi pacar ku. Bagaimana menurut mu kyu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku ?"

Kyuhyun dan heechul saling berpandangan. Mereka tak menyangka jika Hendry akan menggungkapkan cinta nya dengan cara seperti ini pada kyuhyun.

Heechul dan kyuhyun memang sedari awal tau jika Hendry memang menyukai kyuhyun, sejak 1 semester yang lalu. Bukan hanya perhatian , Hendry juga amat romantis.

"hmm … beri aku waktu untuk berfikir, nanti malam aku akan memberimu jawabanku " Hendry tersenyum senang mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kyuhyun.

"okey .. nanti malam kita ketemu di taman dekat asrama, kau harus memberitahu ku jawabanmu. Arasso "

"arasso "

Hendry membereskan bekal makanan yang ia bawa tadi. Dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi kyuhyun.

Cup ..

"sarang hae kyu" ucap henry sambil berjalan keluar dari laboratorium.

**^^kihyun**

"aigo .. " heechul memijat mijat kepalanya.

"kau kenapa hyung ?" tanya kyuhyun.

"apa kau mencintai Hendry kyu ?"

"mungkin iya mungkin tidak"

"ck .. aku serius kyu, jangan bercanda"

"cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang penting hyung, aku hanya ingin punya pacar, yah walaupun hendry itu namja tapi Hendry tidak terlalu jelek kan, ia juga lumayan pintar, dan ia sangat perhatian."

"sebenarnya kau ini straight atau gay ?"

"aku … entahlah" kyuhyn mengangkat bahunya.

"atau jangan – jangan kau ini bisexsual ?"

"kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu hyung .. aku kan belum pernah pacaran , dengan yeoja maupun namja."

"akg, benarkah kyu ?"

"tentu saja." Jawab kyuhyun mantap.

"lalu siapa ini ?" heechul menunjukan foto seorang yeoja yang sedang berfoto di dekat patung liberty.

Bagaimana heechul bisa memiliki foto itu? dari mana ia mendapatkannya ?Heechul mendapatakan Foto itu dari laman facebook yeoja tersebut.

"hyorin " kyuhyun kaget bagaimana mungkin heechul bisa mendapatkan foto mantan pacar nya itu.

"dan aku juga tahu tentang hubungan mu dengan _papi kim_." Heechul menyeringai.

"papi kim ? aku tak mengerti apa maksud mu hyung ?" kyuhyun gugup mendengar heechul membawa – bawa marga kim dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"biar aku perjelas. Aku tau kau pernah berpacaran dengan proff kim kibum, aku benarkan kyu."

"hyung .. kau tau dari mana semua ini." Kyuhyun panic seketika.

"itu tidak penting kyu, yang terpenting itu kenapa kau tidak cerita pada ku ? apa kau tidak percaya pada hyung mu ini."

Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia kemudian memeluk tubuh heechul erat.

"aku akan ceritakan semua padamu nanti hyung."

"aku akan menunggu kapan pun kamu siap untuk menceritakanya."

Mendengar apa yang di ucapkan heechul , kyuhyun makin erat memeluk hyungnya tersebut. Heechul hanya bisa membalas pelukan kyuhyun dengan belaiaan lembut di rambut ikal kyuhyun.

**^^kihyun**

Di sisi yang lain …

Kibum menatap datar pemandangan yang terekam dari laptop kyuhyun tersebut.

"ck .." gumam kibum. tak nampak sedikit pun amarah dalam raut wajah kibum. Namun inilah yang harus di waspadai oleh kyuhyun.

**^^kihyun**

Yesung merasakan aura aneh menjalar di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ia tempati dengan kibum. Ia menoleh kesamping kanan nya. Entah apa yang sedang kibum tonton di layar laptopnya, ingin rasanya yesung mengint apa yang sedang es di sampingnya itu tonton, tapi percuma saja. Layar laptop kibum gelap,

"ckckck .. bahkan anti gores laptop pun pake yang anti spy" gumam yesung pelan.

Rasa penasaran yesung sudah berada di ubun-ubun, tanpa fikir panjang ia langsung membuka command prompt , ia mengetikan beberapa perintah dalam bahasa pemprograman.

Baru sebentar yesung mencoba masuk ,Tanpa di duga ..

"yesung , hentikan tingkah konyolmu." Ucap kibum datar, tanpa menoleh ke arah yesung.

"wae bum ?." yesung gugup, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya yang ingin menerobos protocol IP kibum. Belum juga ia berhasil masuk, tapi sudah ketahuan.

"tanya kenapa ? kau mau aku menyebar virus dalam jaringan mu saat ini ?." ucap kibum setengah mengancam.

"aish .. jangan lakukan itu bum, kau tega sekali." Yesung kemudian meng-log out sistem operasi linux nya, dan berganti menyalakan windows.

"makanya jangan usil." Ucap kibum dingin.

"ck .. aku kan hanya penasaran, kau itu sedang nonton apa ? serius sekali. Nonton film porno ya .. hayo ckckck .." gurau yesung pada manusia es di sampingnya itu.

"iya , aku sedang menonton film porno. Kau tau ,artis dari video yang sedang aku tonton ini seorang dosen dan mahasiswa dari sebuah universitas ternama korea." Ucap Kibum sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"akg benarkah .. aku minta ya ? " yesung mengambil hardisk eksternal miliknya dari dalam tas dan kemudian memberikan nya pada kibum.

"kau mau copy berapa film ?" tanya kibum.

"memang nya mereka membuat berapa film ?" yesung makin antusias.

"6 film." Jawab kibum singkat.

"daebak .. bisa-bisanya mereka membuat 6 film. Sungguh tak tahu diri dosen dan mahasiswa itu. Kau dapat dari mana bum ?."

Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan yesung. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah seringai sebagai jawaban pertanyaan yesung barusan.

**^^kihyun**

Yesung menancapkan kabel usb penghubung hardisk eksternal ke dalam port laptop miliknya.

"nama foldernya apa ?." tanya yesung pada kibum, karna malas meneliti isi hardisknya yang hampir full berisi materi kuliah.

"making this and that in campus." Jawa kibum.

"daebak .. mereka bahkan melakukan itu di lingkungan kampus ckckck" ucap yesung tak percaya.

"dan yesung, apa kau tahu ?"

"tahu apa ?"

"yang jadi uke nya itu dosen nya."

"benarkah " ucap yesung tak percaya.

Karna rasa penasaran nya yang akut kumat , ia langsung membuka folder yang di copy kan oleh kibum barusan. Ia merasa agak familiar dengan gambar pembuka pada masing – masing film yang ada di dalam folder tersebut.

"KIBUM … " teriak yesung pada manusia es di sampingnya itu.

"wae yesung –ah" tanya kibum tanpa dosa.

"kau .. dari mana mendapatkan semua video ini .." yesung Nampak geram pada kibum.

"tentu saja dari laptop mu dari mana lagi coba." Kibum menyeringai.

"aish … " yesung kini mulai merutuki rasa penasarannya yang malah membuat kibum berhasil memasuki protocol IP miliknya, dan mengotak atik isi laptopnya.

"bum .. kim kibum .." panggil yesung pelan.

"hmm .." kibum hanya menjawab panggilan yesung dengan gumaman.

"jangan bocorkan video film itu pada siapa pun ya .. jebal." Pinta yesung dengan muka memelas.

"aku tak akan memberitahukan video film biru itu pada siapa pun. Tapi kau harus membayar nya yesung."

"membayar .. " yesung tak mengerti maksud kibum.

'Kibum sedang memerasku ?' tanya yesung dalam hati.

Apa iya yesung harus memberikan sejumlah uang pada kibum agar kibum tutup mulut ?, tapi bukankah kibum itu berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya ? kenapa juga kibum harus memeras yesung yang notaben nya berpenghasilan rata – rata.

"kau tidak berfikir aku meminta bayaran berupa uang padamu bukan ?" kibum menatap tajam yesung.

"lantas .. kau minta apa ?" yesung kembali bertanya.

"hmm …" gumam kibum sambil melihat yesung dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas.

"tubuh ku ? aigoo jangan gila kau kibum" yesung salah penafsiran.

"hahahaha .." kibum sontak tertawa keras mendengar penuturan yesung.

"Yak , kim kibum jangan menertawai ku seperti itu. "

"oke , aku akan langsung saja pada intinya. Carikan aku kunci asrama tempat tinggal kyuhyun. Dan kau harus pastikan teman asrama kyuhyun, tidak ada di kamar asrama mereka malam ini."

"ck .. kau mau apa ? melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur itu melanggar hukum. Kau tahu bukan ?"

"anak di bawah umur ? , dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Itu tak akan jadi masalah. Sudah cepat bereskan apa yang aku minta."

"bagaimana cara ku mendapatkan kunci kamar asrama kyuhyun ? gimana juga caranya ngusir temen asramanya kyuhyun malem ini bum ?" yesung memasang tampang tak tahu apa-apa.

"kau fikir , aku tak tau jika seme mu itu adalah teman sekamar kyuhyun. Kalo tidak salah samanya donghae bukan ? dia juga salah satu laboran laboratorium jaringan bukan ? jika video ini di ketahui banyak orang, akg tidak. Di ketahui dekan, kau dan dia akan langsung di keluarkan tanpa hormat bukan ? "

Pada titik ini, yesung tak bisa lagi berkutik atau menyanggah apa yang di ucapkan kibum padanya. Terpaksa ia harus menuruti kemauan kibum, jika tidak karier dan kisah percintaanya dalam bahaya.

**^^kihyun**

Kibum memasuki laboratorium , di lihatnya kyuhyun tengah bercanda dengan dengan heechul.

"kyu .. papi kim datang" heechul berbisik di telinga kyuhyun.

"hyung, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, benar saja itu kim kibum, ia datang dengan membawa 3 buah buku tebal di tangan nya.

Kibum berjalan mendekat menuju meja laboran tempat heechul dan kyuhyun duduk.

"kyuhyun, aku sudah mengirimkan latihan soal ke emailmu. Buatlah, itu untuk bahan ajar minggu depan. 2 hari lagi perlihatkan padaku. Dan buku – buku ini semoga bisa membantu." Kibum meletakan ke 3 buku yang ia bawa tadi di depan kyuhyun.

"tapi professor, project yang kemarin belum selesai."

"kalau begitu selesaikan sekalian. Deadline kamu 2 hari." Ucap kibum datar sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan laboratorium.

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya berkali-kali, ingin sekali rasanya ia keluar dari situasi ini. Mungkin pindah kampus itu jalan yang terbaik, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa ? ini juga baru awal semester. Dan mana mungkin ia keluar dari kampus yang ia selalu idam-idamkan ?.

Melarikan diri bukan sebuah penyelesaian masalah, kyuhyun sadar hal itu. Ia harus berani berhadapan dengan kibum saat ini. Terlebih di sudut hati nya masih ada sedikit rasa untuk kibum.

Rasa yang kyuhyun sendiri tak mampu utnuk mengartikanya.

Di liriknya file pdf latihan soal yang di kirimkan oleh kibum, Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya rasa – rasanya mau pecah. Bukan Cuma 1 atau 2 form seperti sebelumnya tapi 5 form penjualan lengkap dengan form laporan, keseluruhan total ada 10 form. Itu sama saja dengan membuat aplikasi penjualan lengkap untuk sebuah toko, dan itu belum termasuk form login.

"huaaaaaaaa, dia bahkan belum mengajariku semua ini. Dan hanya meninggalkan buku untuk panduan ?" kyuhyun memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"mungkin jika kau merayunya, kau akan terbebas dari semua ini evil" usul heechul ketika melihat deretan form latihan yang ada di file pdf tersebut.

Di sana hanya ada gambar form dan petunjuk pengoprasian , tanpa ada tuntunan coding sedikitpun.

"aku tak segila itu mau kembali padanya ?" kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya.

"weee ? " heechul bertanya.

"hmm …. Entahlah" ucap kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Di menit berikutnya kyuhyun mulai menyicil membuat semua design form, tanpa menambahkan satu pun coding di dalamnya. Ia lebih memilih mempelajari terlebih dahulu buku yang di berikan oleh kibum.

Tak pernah ada satupun dosen maupun professor yang memberikan kyuhyun tugas begitu berat, sekalipun ia harus mengajar tunggal ketika dosen atau professor tersebut sedang ada urusan. Tapi kibum ?

Selain ingin keluar dari kampus ini, ia juga ingin mengajukan surat penggunduran diri secepatnya sebagai asisten kepada mr siwon, selaku kepala upt (unit pemprograman teknologi).

Tapi jika ia melakukanya saat ini juga percuma, karna semua asisten terikat perjanjian di atas matrai untuk tidak keluar atau menggundurkan diri jika ada dosen atau professor yang memintanya sebagai rekan.

Dalam artian asisten pribadi dan asisten umum memiliki peranan yang berbeda.

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di kamar asramanya. Rasa lelah menusuk hingga ke tulang tulangnya. Di baringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"kibum sialan , bukanya tugasnya di kurangi malah di tamabah'i, huaaaa" kyuhyun mengupat sejadi – jadinya.

LINE .. kyuhyun beranjak mengambil handphone nya dari dalam tas. Satu chat di terima.

_Donghae : Kyu, malam ini aku tak pulang ke asrama._

_Kyuhyun : kenapa ? _

_Donghae : aku sedang membantu eunhyuk menginput data maining untuk tugas akhirnya._

_Kyuhyun : arasso , jadi kau juga menginap di tempat eunhyuk juga hae ?_

_Donghae : ne._

_Kyuhyun : oke ^^_

Kyuhyun mengirim donghae sebuah stiker semangat di akhir chat mereka. di lihatnya jam yang ada di pojok bawah handphone nya, pukul 18.20

"mandi mandi mandi …. Saat nya mandi." Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, ia ingat untuk memberikan jawaban atas pengakuan cinta Hendry tadi siang.

Jangan kira kyuhyun akan menolak Hendry. Tidak , kyuhyun akan menerima Hendry sebagai namajachingu nya. Mencintai orang yang kita cintai itu sulit tapi belajar menerima dia yang mencintai kita itu mudah. Itulah prinsip hidup kyuhyun saat ini.

**^^kihyun**

Kibum masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar asrama di salah satu paviliun tempat tinggal salah seorang namja yang merupakan mahasiswa universitas seoul. Kamar yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup rapi. ada dua buah ranjang mini untuk masing – masing.

Terdengar suara gemricik air ,Kibum melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"moment yang tepat." Gumam kibum, hamper tak bersuara.

Kemudian Kibum bergegas mengkunci pintu kamar asrama itu dari dalam. Di selipkanya kunci kamar tersebut ke dalam sakunya. Lalu ia berbaring di atas salah satu ranjang. Menikmati alunan lagu yang sedang di nyanyikan kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

_You can see there's something in the way_

_I've tried to show you, my door is open_

_I don't know how much more I can take_

_Since you've chosen, to leave me frozen_

_Am I the only one, who see's what you've become?_

_Will you drift away?_

_We're running out of time, two wrongs can make it right_

_Could I make you stay?_

_People making choices they can't fake_

_Sacrifice it all and maybe say_

_Something extraordinary_

_Something real (something real)_

_To fill my days and nights with something_

_That I can feel (I can feel)_

_I'm not gonna compromise_

_Surely you can sympathize?_

_Say you feel the same_

_You've wondered down a path I can't explain_

_Have you seen her, the grass is greener_

_To let me pass you by would be a shame_

_If she's your only then why are you lonely?_

_Cos I'm the only one, who knows the things you've done_

_I'm so good for you_

_We're running out of time, two wrongs can make it right_

_Could I make you do_

_Something extraordinary_

_Something real (something real)_

_To fill my days and nights with something_

_That I can feel (I can feel)_

_I'm not gonna compromise_

_Surely you can sympathise?_

_Say you feel the same_

_Just don't say it will be alright_

_You're not holding yourself in your arms tonight_

_Don't say it will all be fine_

_In only a moment you'll say goodbye_

_I, I, I, I, I, III, III_

_I, I, I, I, I, III, III, III_

_Something extraordinary_

_Something real_

_To fill my days and nights with something_

_That I can feel (I can feel)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh (I, I, I, I, I, III, III)_

_(I, I, I, I, I, III, III, III)_

_Something extraordinary_

_Something real_

_To fill my days and nights with something_

_That I can feel,_

_Just don't say it will be alright_

_You're not holding yourself in your arms tonight_

_Don't say it will all be fine_

_In only a moment you'll say goodbye_

**^^kihyun**

20 menit berlalu ..

Kyuhun mematikan shower air, di ambilnya handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"kibum ?" gumam kyuhyun lirih, ketika mendapati mantan manjachingu yang juga merupakan dosen nya itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"mau apa kau ke sini ?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih berdiam di tempat.

Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kyuhyun.

"aku merindukan mu …"

**TBC ..**

**TAU KAN chapter selanjutnya bakal ngapaiin ?  
>jangan tanya autor .. autornya masih polos ..<strong>

**Kekekeke ..**

**Thanks for riview :**

Dn || Yeri LiXiu || Shofie Kim || laxyovrds || FiWonKyu0201

zhee614 || M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 || julihrc || MinGyuTae00

.144 || julie khoyul || riskyevilmagnae || sparkyumihenecia || .7

laxyovrds || || MinGyuTae00 || the babykyu kyu || chocosnow || Kin Ocean

ratna dewi || Choi Hyo Wook || Augesteca || || Han Rei-chan

gnagyu || michhazz || Retnoelf || Kin Ocean || sayangsemuamembersuju

windy0330 || JeremmyKim || EvaKyuLove || meh || Choi Hyo Wook

cuttiekyu || Han Rei-chan ||gnagyu || LVenge


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : this fiction is mine.

_Cinta yang aku rasakan padamu, masih tetap sama._

_Walau kita tak bersama untuk waktu yang lama._

_Bukan aku tak mau mencegahmu _

_untuk pergi meninggalkan ku. _

_Memberikan mu ruang dan jarak untuk berfikir adalah satu satunya pilihan yang aku punya._

_Naihyun 10-01-15_

_Presents_

**_One reason._**

_20 menit berlalu .._

_Kyuhun mematikan shower air, di ambilnya handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya._

_"kibum ?" gumam kyuhyun lirih, ketika mendapati mantan manjachingu yang juga merupakan dosen nya itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya._

_"mau apa kau ke sini ?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih berdiam di tempat._

_Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kyuhyun._

_"aku merindukan mu …"_

Kyuhyun tak bisa menghadapi kibum saat ini, terlebih dengan kondisinya saat ini, wajah kyuhyun menyiratkan kepanikan melihat kibum makin mendekat padanya.

Langkah kaki kyuhyun melangkah ke belakang, yang di fikiranya saat ini adalah kabur. Tapi kabur kemana ? satu satunya tempat ia bisa berlindung adalah kamar mandi. Mungkin dia harus semalaman berlindung di dalam sana, tapi itu tak jadi masalah untuk kyuhyun. Yang terpenting adalah dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan kibum.

Satu langkah kaki kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi ketika kibum menggemgam tangan kyuhyun erat ,lalu di tariknya tubuh kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memperangkapnya dalam pelukan kibum .

"kau mau kemana ?, kau sudah terlalu lama mandi kyu. "

"professor tolong lepaskan ." Pinta kyuhyun lirih. Kibum melepaskan pelukanya.

"jangan memanggilku seformal itu."

"maaf proff. Anda dosen saya, tentu saya harus memanggil anda sebagai mana mestinya."

"saat ini, aku bukan dosen mu."

"anda dosen saya."

"bukan. Aku kekasihmu."

"maaf, saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan. Apa anda sedang mabuk saat ini ?"

"kyu, berhenti bersikap seperti ini. mau berapa lama kita bersikap seolah – olah tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Kita butuh bicara." Kibum menekankan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun diam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia tak ingin membahas apapun dengan kibum saat ini. tidak ingin dan belum siap. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Jika handuk itu lepas, ia akan telanjang bulat. Dan jika ia telanjang bulat, maka itu berbahaya.

"oke, kita akan bicara Besok, aku butuh istirahat sekarang."

"istirahat ?" kibum memperdekat jarak di antara mereka.

"iya, istirahat. Aku lelah seharian harus berkutat dengan koding. Lagi pula aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari mu."

"kau tak harus menyelesaikannya hari ini bukan."

"kau bilang padaku, aku harus menyelesaikanya dalam 2 hari. Malam ini, aku berencana untuk menyicil mengerjakanya. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikanya dalam satu hari ,kim."

"oh ya ? kau berencana untuk menyicilnya malam ini ?" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan kibum dengan anggukan pelan.

Kyuhyun menyadari nada suara kibum terdengar meremehkan. apa kibum mulai curiga dengan alasan yang kyuhyun berikan ? akg .. sudahlah kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini adalah mengusir kibum dari kamarnya, karna ia ada janji dengan Hendry.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantu mu mengerjakanya. Kau butuh bantuan bukan ?."Ucap Kibum sambil berjalan menuju lemari yang berjarak 1 meter darinya, di ambilnya kemeja dan celana pendek untuk kyuhyun.

"pakailah." Kibum melempar pakaian yang ia ambil tadi ke arah kyuhyun.

"Pulanglah sekarang, sebelum donghae datang kemari. Aku mau berusaha sendiri mengerjakan tugas yang kau berikan."

LINE .. suara handphone kyuhyun berbunyi.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah meja kecil dekat ranjang. Langkahnya kalah cekatan dengan kibum yang sudah mengambil handphone itu terlebih dahulu.

'SIAL' gumam kyuhyun dalam hati. kyuhyun amat takut jika pesan line yang masuk itu adalah pesan dari Hendry, dan terlebih lagi handphone nya tak pernah ia beri password.

Tanpa membuka kunci pengeser handphone tersebut, kibum sudah dapat membaca pesan yang terpampang di layar.

"bacalah." Kibum menyerahkan handphone tersebut pada pemiliknya. Wajah kyuhyun di tekuk ke bawah , ia tak berani menatap kibum saat ini. di ambilnya handphone tersebut dengan rasa was – was,

HENDRY : kyu .. aku sudah sampai.

Mata kyuhyun seketika membulat. Terlebih dengan stiker yang tercantum di bawahnya. Stiker brown bertuliskan _I LOVE you_.

"mau istirahat ? atau nyicil tugas ?." ucap kibum datar.

"aku ada janji dengan Hendry." Jawab kyuhyun jujur.

"ada hubungan apa diantara kalian ?."

"hanya teman ?." ucap kyuhyun gugup.

"benarkah ?." ucap kibum dengan nada suara tinggi, yang terdengar sangat sinis di telingga kyuhyun.

"benar atau tidak itu bukan urusan mu. kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun sejak lama. dengan siapa pun aku pergi, itu adalah hak ku. Pulanglah sekarang" Mendengar kibum meninggikan suaranya, membuat kyuhyun marah. Dan mengeluarkan kata – kata yang tak kalah sinis nya dengan kata yang di ucapkan kibum barusan.

Kibum menarik paksa tubuh kyuhyun, menjatuhkanya ke atas ranjang dan menarik handuk yang sedari tadi di gunakan menutupi tubuh bagian bawah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, ia baru sadar telah memancing sisi lain kibum untuk bangkit.

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohanya tadi, mengapa ia tidak segera berganti pakaian begitu kibum menyodorkan pakaian padanya tadi. Dan mengapa ia begitu bodoh memancing sifat posesif kibum padanya.

Kibum melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. sabuk , lalu celana panjangnya. Menanggalkan satu persatu kain yang membalut tubuhnya hingga tak bersisa satupun.

"bum, kau mau apa ?." kyuhyun tak bisa bergerak, ia berusaha untuk berdiri namun tubuhnya keburu di tindih oleh kibum.

"kim .. bum turun dari atas tubuhku." Kyuhyun meronta – ronta. Tapi sayang usahanya tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Tubuh kibum terlalu kuat menindihnya. Kedua tangan kyuhyun di cengkaram kibum ke atas kepala kyuhyun.

Akal fikiran kyuhyun berusaha memberontak menerima perlakuan kibum padanya saat ini, tapi tubuhnya menunjukan respon sebaliknya. Sentuhan kibum begitu di rindukan oleh tubuhnya. Tiap deru nafas kibum yang menerpa kulitnya membuat kyuhyun semakin terpedaya.

"aahhh .. bum. Buuum …" desahan kyuhyun keluar ketika kibum mulai melakukan kissmark di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

30 menit berlalu.. kyuhyun tak henti mengeluarkan desahan. Sesekali mengatur nafas yang mulai sesak oleh kecupan kibum. Namun Berbeda dengan kyuhyun, kibum yang tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun, sekalipun ia telah lama melakukan pemanasan dengan kyuhyun.

Jika di perhatikan lebih lekat, wajah kibum menyiratkan nafsu yang sudah tak mampu di bendung. Kyuhyun merasakanya ketika kibum akan mulai masuk pada kegiataan _inti _mereka.

"bum .. tunggu .. berhenti .. jangan lakukan itu." Ucap kyuhyun pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan kekwatiran.

Kibum diam tak mengubris ucapan kyuhyun barusan, ia tetap melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Meskipun tak mendapat persetujuan dari si empunya tubuh.

Entah sudah berapa kali kyuhyun mendesah di bawah kibum, berapa kali kyuhyun harus merasakan klimaks, dan berapa kali lagi kibum akan berhenti melakukan in out padanya.

**^^Naihyun**

Hendry bolak balik ke kanan ke kiri, dari kiri ke kanan. Kekesalaan nya sudah samapai ubun- ubun karna kyuhyun tak kunjung datang. Di line , bbm , wa , tak ada satu pun yang di balas oleh kyuhyun. Sudah 45 menit lebih kyuhyun belum tiba.

"akg .. pasti dia ketiduran." Hendry bermonolog.

Langkah kaki nya berjalan menuju asrama kyuhyun. Di dalam hatinya sudah tersusun niat untuk mengguyur kyuhyun dengan seember air setelah ini. bisa – bisanya dia terlambat lebih dari 15 menit. Itung- itung belajar jadi pacar yang baik. Karna pacar yang baik itu selalu banunin pacarnya tepat waktu. heh heh heh :D (gak ada hubunganya).

Langkah Hendry terhenti ketika sampai di depan kamar kyuhyun. Tangan Hendry mematung, tak jadi mengetuk pintu di depan nya itu. Hendry mendengar suara –suara aneh dari dalam kamar kyuhyun.

"aaaahh .."

"rileks lah, atau ini akan terasa sakit."

"aaahhh ..ah"

Telinga henry gatal mendengar suara – suara yang keluar dari kamar kyuhyun. Dia tak tahan mendengarnya lagi. segera di tinggalnya tempat itu. Besok Hendry baru akan menemui kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan.

**^^Naihyun**

"bum .. bum .. kibum." Suara parau kyuhyun terdengar membangunkan kibum yang sedari semalam tidur memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Namja yang di sampingnya itu hanya bergumam mendengar kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Di lirik jam dinding yang menempel di atas ranjang. Pukul 04.30 ,

"pulanglah. Aku tak mau ada yang melihatmu di sini." Ucap kyuhyun parau.

"kau tak perluh cemas kyu," kibum memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kyuhyun.

"pulanglah." Pinta kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi, tapi bantu aku menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu." kibum melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Bola mata Kyuhyun seketika juga ikut melirik bagian bawah tubuh kibum. Dan benar saja, bagian itu sudah menegang sempurna. Tanpa menunggu lama, kibum mulai melakukan pemanasan lagi padanya.

"bum, hentikan. Aku lelah." Kibum tak mau mendengarkan permintaan kyuhyun. Menyelesaikan kerinduan nya yang masih tertinggal akan tubuh kyuhyun lah yang ada di fikiranya sekarang.

"aaaaahhh bum .. cepatlah, aku lelah " desah kyuhyun, ketika kibum mulai memasukinya.

"tahanlah sebentar lagi." pinta kibum sambil mempercepat urusanya.

Hanya butuh 20 menit kibum menyelesaikan semuanya. Pemanasan dan inti, hanya sekali. Ini cukup. Kibum sadar jika kyuhyun bisa pingsan jika ia terus memaksakan kyuhyun untuk melakukan hubungan _ini_ lebih lama lagi.

"haaaa … ah." Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya setelah klimaks barusan.

"kau masih begitu sensitive kyu." Kibum membisikannya pelan di telingga kyuhyun. Setengah menggoda dan setengah merayu kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan lagi nanti.

"aku yang terlalu sensitive atau kau yang terlalu bernafsu ?." kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan kibum.

"kyu, lihat kesini." Kibum memaksa wajah kyuhyun, untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"apa ?" ucap kyuhyun malas. Di tatapnya lekat bola mata kibum. Bahkan semalaman mereka melakukanya kibum tak melepas kaca matanya.

"maaf kan aku."

"untuk apa ?"

"untuk janji yang tak bisa aku tepati."

"aku sudah melupakanya, bahkan ketika kau selesai melakukanya kau tak pernah mencariku untuk meminta maaf. AKG …. sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahasnya, lagi pula kita Sudah PUTUS."

"aku tak pernah bilang kita putus. Dan aku membiarkan mu pergi dari ku waktu itu, untuk memberikan mu waktu berfikir. aku tahu waktu itu aku salah telah melanggar janji kita. Jujur aku takut menghadapi reaksi kemarahanmu, setelah aku melakukan itu padamu kyu."

"memberikan ku waktu ?"

"aku mau kau memikirkanya lagi. bagaimana perasaan mu padaku, seberapa berartinya aku untuk mu. Bukankah itu sulit, dari seorang hetero menjadi homo."

"bicaralah langsung pada intinya. Jangan membuatku jadi semakin binggung memikirkan."

"aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan hyorin waktu itu."

"hyorin ? ." kyuhun baru sadar, jadi waktu itu kibum melihatnya dengan hyorin. Terlebih waktu itu kyuhyun ingat bahwa ia dan hyorin terlihat mesra.

"hm.." gumam kibum.

"kau cemburu." Ucap kyuhyun lirih.

"aku terlalu posesif ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya. Apa kau berniat untuk kembali padanya waktu itu ?, menjadi seorang hetero."

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan kibum padanya. Kyuhyun pun mengerti akan ketakutan kibum bahwa ia akan meninggalkanya dan kembali pada hyorin. Tapi kibum salah, ia hanya mencintai kibum seorang waktu itu. Meskipun kibum seorang namja.

Sekarang ? perasaan hati kyuhyun tak menentu. Ada begitu banyak orang yang ia sayangi saat ini. Hendry contohnya, tapi ia masih memikirkan kibum.

'Bum .. bum .. kim .. bum' kyuhyun bahkan sering menggumamkan nama kibum tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin dulu maupun sekarang perasaanya pada kibum tak pernah berubah. Dan bahkan tumbuh lebih dalam di bandingkan dengan dulu.

**^^Naihyun**

Hal yang membuat kyuhyun marah adalah perlakuan kibum padanya. Kyuhyun masih ingat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan waktu itu. Sekujur tubuhnya memerah karena kissmark yang kibum timbulkan. Rasa sakit yang sama di bagian bawah yang bahkan tak hilang dalam 2 hari, tapi sekarang ia merasakanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Bayang bayang kejadian dulu masih terniang di ingatan Kyuhyun, mereka melakukan hubungan waktu itu saat ia tak sadar, bangun dari tidurnya rasa takut dan sakit ia rasakan.

Sedangkan sekarang, kyuhyun melakukannya dengan kibum secara sadar. Dari awal sampai akhir. Walau sebenarnya akalnya menolak, tapi tubuhnya menyambut sentuhan kibum dengan tangan terbuka. Tak ada sedikitpun penolakan yang di tunjukan oleh tubuhnya.

"apa kau tidak bisa mengendalikan nya ? usia ku bahkan belum genap 12 tahun waktu itu."

"apakah usia menjadi sebegitu penting ? " Kibum mengelus pipi lembut pipi kyuhyun dengan punggung tanganya.

"jika menurut mu usia itu tidak penting, bagaimana mungkin ada undang –undang perlindungan anak di bawah umur ?" iris mata kyuhyun membulat.

"tapi aku melakukanya karna keinginanmu juga bukan ?" kibum memasang tampang tanpa dosanya di hadapan kyuhyun.

"akg, terserah." Kyuhyun membalikan badannya membelakangi kibum, dan tidur.

Mau bagaimana pun kyuhyun marah pada kibum, seberapa kerasnya pun kyuhyun melampiaskan amarahnya. Tetap saja pada akhirnya kibum lah yang akan memenangkan pembicaran mereka dan menolak untuk mengalah darinya.

**^^Naihyun**

Suara derit pintu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya sangat melelahkan, bahkan hanya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamar asramanya.

"kyu, kau belum mandi ? mau bolos kuliah ? mau bolos ngasis juga hmm .. ?." ucap kibum lembut sambil membelai rambut ikal milik kyuhyun.

"tidak. Aku mau tidur. Kenapa kau kembali ? Pergilah, sebelum donghae pulang. " ucap kyuhyun sambil masih menutup matanya. ia tahu bahwa donghae mungkin baru akan kembali ke asrama malam nanti, tapi ia terus menjadikan donghae alasan agar kibum cepat pergi dari kamarnya.

"aku belikan bubur, kau harus sarapan." Kyuhyun membuka matanya, perutnya memang sedari tadi sudah meminta untuk di isi ulang, untuk mengisi tenaganya yang sudah di kuras kibum semalaman.

Kibum menyodorkan bubur yang ia bawa, dan mulai menyuapi kyuhyun. Kibum tahu bahwa kyuhyun amat kelelahan karna perbuatanya tadi malam, ia ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya dan memberikan kyuhyun perhatian agar namja itu tak berpaling pada yang lain.

"dari mana kau tahu aku kuliah disini ?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengunyah buburnya.

"aku juga terkejut bisa bertemu denganmu ketika menerima tawaran mengajar di sini."

"benarkah ? " kyuhyun berhenti menerima suapan bubur dari kibum. Dia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk tidu kembali.

"kyu, bangunlah. Habiskan terlebih dahulu bubur mu."

"aku sudah kenyang." Ucap kyuhyun setengah menggumam.

"tapi bubur nya belum habis."

"ya sudah, kenapa tidak kau makan saja ?" kibum meletakan bubur itu di bawah ranjang.

"aku tak berselera memakan bubur ini, tapi yang ini membuatku berselera." Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya.

"jika kau berani melakukanya lagi, aku akan meneriaki mu MALING." Kyuhyun membaringkan lagi tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"itu ide yang bagus, jadi aku bisa sekalian meminta para penghuni asrama agar mereka menikahkan kita." Kibum mengecup pipi tembem kyuhyun.

kyuhyun menghela nafas nya. Maksud hati ingin mengancam namun dirinya sendiri lah yang sekarang terancam.

**TBC..**

**Maafkan saya lama update, lagi sibuk nata hati -,-**

**Semoga alurnya tidak begitu mengecewakan.**

**Oke gitu aja, dan minta riview.**

**BIG LOVE buat yang udah riview ,autor banyak belajar dari riview yang ada. :-)**

**Tak lupa peluk dan cium dari saya #plak .. gomawo , udah nyempetin baca ff absurb ini. …. **

_Pesen nai cuman satu : jangan banyak baca ff yadong ntar tingkaT lupa jadi meningkat :D _

**#abaikan saja.**

**Pye pye ^^**


End file.
